October 10th
by grettama
Summary: Gambaran apa yang Uzumaki Naruto alami hari ini, pada hari ulang tahunnya. Well, you know that I'm no good at summary, just enjoy the story. Slight shounen ai. Happy birthday, Naruto.


**10/10**

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Kakashi Hatake mendongak dari novel dewasa yang sedang dibacanya, melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang mencolok dengan senyum lebar sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon rindang di depan Akademi Ninja Konoha.

"Oh… Naruto...," gumam Kakashi malas.

"Ehehehe…," cengiran di wajah Naruto makin lebar. Ia menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kakashi, "Hari ini cerah, ya?"

Sebelah alis Kakashi terangkat ketika melirik gestur tangan Naruto, "Apa-apaan tanganmu itu?"

Senyum Naruto masih tetap terukir, tapi ia memberi Kakashi tatapan heran, "Eh? Tapi kan hari ini—"

"Hoahm~," Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto dengan kuap lebarnya seraya bangkit berdiri, membuat cengiran yang beberapa saat lalu tampak permanen di wajah Naruto memudar seluruhnya, "Aku baru ingat kalau Tsunade-_sama_ ada perlu denganku," ucap Kakashi mendadak, menyelipkan novelnya ke kantung dalam jaketnya, "Kalau kau mau memintaku untuk menemanimu latihan, lain kali saja, ya."

Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto, Kakashi sudah melesat pergi, meloncati pepohonan dengan lincah.

wwWww

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_!"

Haruno Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit Konoha tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto menunggunya di depan gerbang Rumah Sakit, ia melambai sedikit ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Ketika Sakura sudah mencapainya, Naruto langsung memasang senyum terbaiknya dan menarik napas untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sakura malah menyarangkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Sa-Sakura… _chan…_," rintih Naruto, memegangi perutnya yang luar bisa nyeri mengingat Sakura adalah wanita dengan kekuatan paling mengerikan di seantero Konoha.

Sakura membungkuk ke arah Naruto, melemparkan senyum manisnya seraya mencubit pelan hidung Naruto, "Kau takkan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa usaha, Naruto-_kun_. Dan karena di hari ulang tahunku kau malah pergi menjalankan misi berdua Sasuke tanpa pamit padaku, jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan hadiah dariku sekarang," Sakura menegakkan diri dan mengacak rambut Naruto seraya berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih merintih kesakitan.

'_Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun…,'_ batin Naruto, menatap punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh dengan putus asa.

wwWww

"Wah, kalian sepertinya habis belanja banyak, ya!"

Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Naruto menghampiri mereka dengan senyum penuh semangat yang bisa membuat Rock Lee bangga.

"Oh, Naruto," sapa Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya yang khas.

"Hahaha, yah, begitulah, Naruto," tanggap Ino seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikamaru yang sedang kewalahan membawa semua tas belanjaan mereka.

"Ho… kalian mau mengadakan pesta, ya?" tanya Naruto antusias, mengintip belanjaan di tangan dan pelukan Shikamaru yang tampaknya penuh berisi makanan.

"Pesta?" Ino balas bertanya, "Memangnya ini hari spesial?"

"Bukannya hari ini tim-nya Neji baru pulang menjalankan misi?" sambar Shikamaru, kembali berjalan karena tampaknya ia sudah tidak kuat membawa barang-barang belanjaan itu lebih lama lagi dan ingin segera meletakkannya.

"Oh?" Ino mengikuti langkah Shikamaru, "Aku pikir sekarang hari Festival Olahraga."

"Itu kan sudah minggu lalu."

"Kalau begitu hari ini memang bukan hari penting dong."

"Begitulah."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap sosok Ino dan Shikamaru yang sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan dengan tampang super depresi karena dua teman baiknya itu mengabaikannya begitu saja.

wwWww

"… adalah apa yang mereka katakan padaku. Mereka sama sekali tidak menganggap hari ulang tahunku penting, _Sensei_… Dan aku bahkan belum melihat batang hidung Sasuke sedikitpun…."

Umino Iruka mendongak dari tumpukan berkas-berkas yang bertebaran di mejanya, menatap Naruto yang terduduk lemas di kursinya dengan tampang putus asa yang bisa membuat Maito Gai menangis sedih selama tiga hari tiga malam.

"Jangan terpuruk seperti itu, Naruto," hibur Iruka, bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan gaya kebapakan yang membuat Naruto merasa baikan, "Biarkan saja mereka lupa, begitu aku menyelesaikan semua berkas ini, aku akan ke tempatmu dan kita akan berpesta semalam suntuk!"

Senyum cerah kembali terukir di wajah Naruto. Ia memandang Iruka dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _Sensei _-nya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya, "Benarkah, _Sensei_? Kalau begitu aku akan mencari Sasuke sekarang dan memaksanya ikut pesta!"

Iruka tertawa dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto baru saja hendak bangkit dari duduknya ketika pintu ruangan Iruka menjeblak terbuka, diikuti dengan masuknya Shizune dengan segunung berkas di pelukannya.

Iruka dan Naruto membeku menatap Shizune.

Shizune menggabrukkan berkas-berkas itu di atas meja Iruka dengan tampang sebal, "Jangan harap kau bisa meninggalkan kantor sebelum semua ini selesai, Iruka. Dan ini belum semuanya. Masih banyak lagi berkas yang harus diperiksa mengingat Hokage kita itu efisien sekali cara kerjanya…."

Shizune langsung meninggalkan ruangan Iruka sambil menggerutu. Iruka melempar tatapan bersalah ke arah Naruto. "Erm… Sepertinya aku baru bisa pulang besok siang, Naruto, jadi… eh…."

wwWww

Naruto mendudukkan diri di bangku taman Konoha, lemas. Dosa apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga hari ulang tahunnya jadi hari ulang tahun paling buruk dalam sejarah? Nyaris semua teman baiknya mengabaikannya. Sebagian besar teman-temannya memang sedang menjalankan misi jadi ia tidak melihat mereka hari ini, tapi yang tersisa di Konoha juga malah membuatnya terpuruk begini. Dan yang paling buruk, ia belum melihat Sasuke sama sekali. Padahal tadinya ia berharap, walaupun sarkastis, Sasuke akan menghargai hari pentingnya ini. Apa Pantat Ayam Sialan itu sedang menjalankan misi? Tapi Naruto buru-buru menepis pikiran itu. Ia akan tahu kalau Sasuke pergi bertugas.

"Oi, _Dobe_. Ekspresimu sekarang kelihatan seperti ekspresi orang yang mau mati saja."

Naruto mendongak, memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada pemuda berambut emo yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang angkuh, "Apa-apaan kau. Muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan komentar tidak menyenangkan seperti itu. Dasar Brengsek."

Uchiha Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto, mimik angkuhnya tampaknya jadi makin berlipat ganda hari ini di mata Naruto, "Kau kenapa? Menyesal karena sudah dilahirkan?"

Naruto merasa urat di pelipisnya berkedut, "_Teme_…," ia mengepalkan tinjunya, menahan diri untuk tidak meninju wajah pucat menyebalkan di sampingnya ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia pastikan sekarang, "Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dingin, "Aku melingkari tanggal hari ini di kalenderku. Pertanyaanmu itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh."

Naruto terbahak senang dan langsung merangkul Sasuke, "Syukurlah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi merayakannya!"

"Ck," decak Sasuke sebal seraya menepis tangan Naruto yang melingkari lehernya, "Kenapa juga aku harus merayakannya?"

"Ayolah~," desak Naruto, "Ini kan hari pentingku, Sasuke. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, kau pasti ingin merayakannya berdua denganku, kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas jengkel dan bangkit berdiri, menarik tangan Naruto, menyeretnya keluar dari taman Konoha, "Kau ini memang merepotkan, Bodoh."

Naruto mengerjap bingung, tapi mengikuti Sasuke dengan patuh, mengingat tangannya masih ada dalam genggaman Sasuke, "Oi, Sasuke, kita mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau mau membawaku ke hotel terdekat dan mengatakan 'aku memberikan diriku sebagai hadiahmu' dengan nada sensual?" kekeh Naruto.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi hal itu, ia terus menyeret Naruto di sepanjang jalan Konoha.

wwWww

"Selamat datang!"

Naruto tertegun ketika Sasuke menariknya masuk ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen, lalu langsung mendudukkanya di kursi, bahkan repot-repot menarikkan kursi untuknya segala.

"Sasuke…," gumam Naruto heran. Seingatnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya tidak terlalu suka ramen. Ia bahkan lebih sering menolak ajakan makan bersama tim tujuh kalau tempatnya di Ichiraku Ramen. Jangankan tim tujuh, Naruto lebih sering menyeretnya paksa setelah membuatnya pingsan hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya makan di Ichiraku. Tapi sekarang ia malah dengan sukarela datang?

"Hanya hari ini," ucap Sasuke, seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan di benak Naruto, "Aku yang traktir."

Naruto tak bisa tidak menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir senang dan mengusap kepala Sasuke, membuatnya mendapat bonus _glare_ secara cuma-cuma, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan ini. Trims, Sasuke," bisik Naruto seraya mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir pemuda pucat itu.

**/end/**

**/omake/**

"Semuanya sembilan ribu yen."

Naruto nyaris bisa melihat luapan cakra marah yang terpancar dari diri Sasuke begitu Paman Ichiraku menyebutkan harga yang harus Sasuke bayar. Ia buru-buru merangkul Sasuke, berharap bisa meredakan kemurkaan Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Kalau kau merasa itu terlalu mahal," gumam Naruto di telinga Sasuke, "Aku akan mengganti uang yang kau keluarkan untuk mentraktirku sekarang malam ini juga."

"Memangnya kau punya uang sebanyak itu?" desis Sasuke tajam.

Naruto menyeringai, "Aku kan tidak bilang mau menggantinya dengan uang juga. Aku bisa melakukan *** dan *** padamu malam ini. Bagaimana?"

Detik berikutnya yang Naruto tahu, ia sudah terkapar di depan kedai Ichiraku dengan memar di seluruh tubuh.

wwWww

Otanjoubi omedettou, Uzumaki Naruto-san! Otanjoubi omedettou Sakata Gintoki-san! XDD *tabur konfeti, lempar Sasuke ke Naruto, lempar Toushiro ke Gintoki*

Well, fanfic ini dibuat secara kilat, idenya mendadak banget. Sebenarnya malah bisa dibilang ini adalah versi fanfic Naruto dari doujin Gintama yang saya baca kemarin sore. Wkwkwkw. Dengan sedikit perubahan di sana-sini, dan jadilah! XD #ngek Pokoknya, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada dalam fanfic ini, baik itu masalah OOCness, EYD, diksi, typos, plot dan lain sebagainya orz. Maap juga kalo sho-ai nya kurang kerasa dan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto di sini maha ambigu orz orz. Saya juga minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama karakter karena akhir-akhir ini yang mengisi otak saya cuma tokoh-tokoh Omerta dan Gintama. Saya juga minta maaf kalau setting waktu di fanfic ini amat sangat nggak jelas. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya orz orz orz.

Btw, ada yang tau dimana saya bisa download Bright Lights-nya Seiji Kimura dan single Easy Go-nya Kazuki Kato? T.T

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Doujin Ag+ © Matsumoto Azusa**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
